Detrás de la barrera
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: ―¡¿Nos concederías el honor de unirnos a tu tripulación como tus subordinados! ¡¿Bajo la bandera de la tripulación de los mugiwara! Bartolomeo, tras el poder de la Bari Bari No Mi, resguarda el diario de un fanboy; quien zarpó a los mares y se aventuró a seguir a su gran ídolo. Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración ¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro ¡Bajo la misma bandera!


Estoy tan frustrada. ¡Tenía el reto terminado y no guardé los cambios! No quiero quedar mal, pero si no lo terminaba hoy, no lo iba a terminar ya ―trabajo de lunes a viernes y llego muy tarde―. Estoy tan frustrada, seis-siete hojas escritas y perdidas en el fandom. Ni hablar, este fic no tiene nada que ver, es mediocre y ya qué. Cargué mi coraje con Bartolomeo.

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers de los capítulos 799 y 800 del manga.

 **Palabras:** 1,410.

One Piece es propiedad de Echiro Oda. Y este fanfic participa en el reto de inauguración: zarpemos al mar del foro: ¡Bajo la misma bandera!

* * *

 **Detrás de la barrera**

* * *

 _"Admiramos las cosas por motivos, pero las amamos sin motivos"_ ―Gilbert Keith Chesterton

 **…**

 _"Lo que sorprende, sorprende una vez, pero lo que es admirable lo es más cuanto más se admira."_ ―Joseph Joubert

* * *

Bartolomeo, el caníbal, tras el poder de la _Bari Bari No Mi_ resguarda el diario de un _fanboy_ ; quien zarpó a los mares y se aventuró a seguir a su gran ídolo.

Conformista y líder de una banda de mafiosos. Cuyo único objetivo era hacer travesuras ―su personalidad es irreverente y poco le importa si molesta a los demás―, no le iba mal en dinero, pero tampoco era _tan_ feliz. Se sentía un poco vacío: robaba y cometía crímenes, se engrandecía conforme más odio ganaba. Pero faltaba algo y eso lo descubrió hasta que un día en Loguetown, un rayo mandado del cielo le brindó lo que le faltaba.

Así es como el primer capítulo en la historia de su diario comenzó a escribirse con letras doradas ―dorada como el aura de Luffy-senpai―. Y es que, su vida se divide en un A.L-S y un D.L-S _(Antes de Luffy-senpai y Después de Luffy-senpai)_ , ya que con su aparición, la pieza que faltaba para completar su rompecabezas, fue puesta.

 _«¿Quién no daría el corazón por la tripulación que hizo enemigo al mundo por el bien de un nakama?»_

Le iban a cortar el cuello ―ahí donde murió el antiguo rey― y ¿qué hizo él? Sonreír y dejar en claro que se iba sin cargos de consciencia. Un hombre feliz que abrazó a la muerte. Y como milagro a su valentía, un rayo cayó y lo iluminó.

No es de religión, pero eso lejos de ser maldición, fue el gran inicio que se necesitaba para impulsarlo a rellenar su vacío existencial. Loguetown, tumba y cuna de los reyes piratas.

Loguetown es, también, la cuna del mayor fan de los mugiwara. Lugar que inspiró a escribir su diario, ya que esa sonrisa de goma y ese sombrero de paja, atravesaron la barrera y expusieron lo que había tras ella.

 _«Para no sentirse vacío, el hombre busca creer en algo»_

Y eso es lo que pasó con él.

Venera sus recompensas.

Sueña con encontrárselos y pertenecer a ellos ―navegar bajo la misma bandera―.

Y luego se da cuenta que eso es mucho pedir ―que un mortal como él no puede osar en esa gran dimensión―. Pero sí tiene el derecho a emocionarse; llorar al conocerlos, que sus pupilas se dilaten, que los poros de su nariz suelten un vapor, cual pervertido, que su corazón lata con frenesí y bombee tanta sangre a su cara para ponerlo rojo.

Sentir vergüenza y a la vez sentirse tan feliz.

Vergüenza porque sus figuras son tan grandes ―no es digno de zarpar con Luffy-senpai, pero una mirada de él basta para salvarlo―. Y feliz porque el mayor anhelo, tras aventurarse a los mares, fue conocerlo.

Cumplir su sueño.

Sentirse parte de algo, útil. Sin perderse él, que sigue siendo el mismo patán y el más odiado. Pero claro, ahora navegando bajo la bandera de los mugiwara.

Por eso deseó entrar al concurso y ganar la _Mera Mera No Mi_ para dársela a su senpai ―algo valioso―, que serviría como carta de presentación, también, para ser alguien. Pero él nunca imaginó toda la épica batalla que se desataría en Dressrosa, y mucho menos esperó pelear a su lado ―eso solo en sus dulces sueños―.

No obstante, pasó. No ganó la fruta pero fue de ayuda para que otra persona digna de ella, la comiera. Y como si eso fuera poco, conoció a cuatro miembros de la banda que más admira.

Bartolomeo lloró y juró protegerlos. Sobre todo a Robin-senpai. Porque patán, bromista, caníbal, odiado y todo eso. Pero tiene un sentido del honor totalmente venerable ―lo aprendió del mejor―, y él es capaz de hacer todo por sus ídolos.

Y pudo, por fin, cumplir otros sueños transcritos en su diario ―uno, conocerlos. Dos, pelear juntos a ellos y tres, el momento de rendirle el mejor de los homenajes a su senpai―. Usar su _Bari Bari No pistol._

Una técnica no tan grandiosa como la original.

Pero sí digna de tributo. La practicó para homenajearlo y fue la carta de triunfo en su batalla.

Ya se había realizado varios capítulos y antes de empezar a redactar el nuevo ―mismo que cumplía su más grande anhelo; el motivo por el que zarpó―.

―¡En conjunto hacemos cinco mil seiscientas personas! Luffy-senpai, ¿Nos harías el honor de intercambiar una copa de sake, con nosotros los siete representantes para formar una alianza padre-hijos?

―¡¿PADRE E HIJOS?!

―¡Tú serás el gran jefe ahora! ¡Y nosotros seremos tus hijos subordinados! Por favor, ¡¿Nos concederías el honor de unirnos a tu tripulación como tus subordinados?! ¡¿Bajo la bandera de la tripulación de los mugiwara?!

Su corazón late expectante.

¡JO! Hasta sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro con desespero; late y aturde el corazón. Arde la cara, las piernas tiemblan, aprieta la mandíbula… esperando el sí definitivo; y es que luchó con el alma para conseguirlo.

―¡No puedo beber esto!

Siente como los trozos de su corazón caen al suelo. Luffy-senpai parece convencido en no aceptarlos, pese a la gran discusión que se formó.

―¡Yo seré el rey de los piratas! ¡No estoy interesado en ser alguien importante! ―grita a todo pulmón.

Armando así, nuevamente, lo que quedó de su corazón. Y el aura mística que rodea al capitán de los mugiwara, brilla con más fuerza. Su figura es más estoica y Bartolomeo empieza comprender el mensaje mejor que nadie ―como buen _fanboy_ ―.

―Si nos metemos en algún aprieto, ¡entonces los llamaremos! ¡Si eso pasa, vengan a ayudarnos! ―hace una pausa ―no hay necesidad de todo eso del padre-hijos, jefe-subordinados, ¿Cierto? ¡No necesito ser algún pirata loco y poderoso! ―habla con convicción, contagiándolo de entusiasmo ―¡Si ustedes alguna vez están en problemas, solo llámenme, les doy mi palabra de que estaré ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ―promete como los grandes ―¡Nunca olvidaré que peleamos juntos contra Mingo!

―Creo que comienzo a entender lo que intenta decir… el concepto de Luffy-senpai de rey pirata no es alguien importante, sino libre!

Tartamudea al ritmo de que las lágrimas salen como locas de sus ojos. Sí, vuelven armarlo y completarlo, también la lista de virtudes de su senpai, aumenta su tamaño.

Porque Bartolomeo admira a ese hombre por ese motivo: libertad incluso si la muerte ronda por ahí. Libertad para no temer. Libertad para ser felices al vivir la vida.

―¡Yo no puedo evitar dejar de admirar más a Luffy-senpai! ―lloriquea con los sentimientos a flor de piel; no deja de llorar y ni temblar. Su ruda imagen opaca los sentimientos escondidos detrás de la barrera.

Es la chispa que faltaba en su vida.

Ladrón. Mafioso. _Fan._

Lo que sea; pero ya es libre.

Él lo liberó.

―¡Luffy-senpai!, vamos a hacer esto a nuestra manera, así que vamos.

―¿Eh?

Bartolomeo desde que luchó contra los ejecutivos de la familia de Donquixote, perdió la timidez para verlo de frente.

Estira su brazo mostrando así la copa de sake. ―Por la presente, juramos que en cualquier momento y en cualquier circunstancia… ¡Nos convertiremos en tu escudo o tu espada! ―su barreras lo protegerán y también golpearán por él ―¡Como pago por lo que has hecho por nosotros! Nosotros siete, con cada rincón de nuestro ser, por este medio y aunque sea muy egoísta, tomamos estas copas de sake. ¡Nuestros votos para ser tus subordinados!

Zarpó y se aventuró al mar para conocerlo. Siendo él ―con su grandioso ser, su goma y el rayo que cayó del cielo―, el principal impulsor a cambiar levemente su modo de vida; _Barto's Club_ sigue siendo un grupo de mafiosos, pero con envidiable sentido del honor, con un diario que relata la admiración hacia un hombre que lo liberó y que nunca deja de sorprenderlo.

La barrera parece imposible de atravesar, pero queda claro que no es así. Porque detrás de ella, yace un hombre que no dejó de ser él por admiración, sino que esa misma pasión lo complementó.

Un impulsor.

Un fan.

Un diario.

Una barrera.

Una goma.

Un caníbal de gran corazón, que cumplió varios de sus sueños y que va hacer todo lo posible para que Monkey D. Luffy cumpla el suyo; ya lo dijo: él presenció años atrás, el nacimiento del nuevo rey de los piratas y ahora bajo su bandera, va ser testigo de su consagración.

* * *

 **No sé me ocurrió nada mejor, estoy tan frustrada. xDDD Espero que se sienta el hurt/comfort que se sentía vacío hasta que encontró su admiración. xD Quise darle toques cómicos, pero mi otro fic era mejor.**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.**


End file.
